


i move slow and steady (but i feel like a waterfall)

by greekdemigod



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/F, SuperCorp, and the episode didn't make it happen, post 2x05, so i'm here to rectify that situation, very cliche but i just wanted them to dance at the fundraiser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekdemigod/pseuds/greekdemigod
Summary: Lena Luthor really wants to slow dance with Kara Danvers today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just a cute lil fluffy drabble about Supercorp to tide y'all over until I can finally get my ass to continue writing on my other Supercorp thing...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lena does not do this. She has the self-control of someone who has been forced all her life to watch her step, hold her tongue, think about the legacy. She is a Luthor, at least in all the ways that matter.

Her childhood was a string of strict tutors, then she was shipped off to boarding school, and throughout it all it became clear that she was being made to fit a mold that has been defined by the generations of Luthors coming before her.

She learned how to be poised, elegant, controlled.

Although she no longer feels the incessant need to be exactly what her mother wants her to be, she can appreciate what her upbringing has done for her. It suits her well now that she is CEO of the gigantic family corporation that grosses several millions of dollars a year and puts her in an even bigger spotlight than just being a Luthor has always done.

She has stuck to being very measured and precise and thoughtful about everything that she does.

Lena is not supposed to throw it all out of the window because of some silly notion of interest for some girl that stutters over her words and looks at the world with such wide, bright eyes and an even wider, brighter smile.

She should not, but she can’t help but be drawn to her like flowers to the sun. Kara Danvers is warmth and kindness and beauty, which very little things in Lena’s life are.

Liking girls isn’t new for her, but not just honing in on them and sweet talking them into her bed is. Something about Kara—probably how little she has been corrupted, or her look of wide-eyed innocence—has slowed her down in her step.

The change of pace is unsettling. Lena experiences it as a heady rush, a challenge, something she can sink her teeth into.

She has been flirting a little, testing the waters, gauging the reaction. Seeing her get flustered should be a good sign, but it’s so easy to accomplish that with Kara that it doesn’t say very much at all. She said yes to the fundraiser though.

Which she did not organize just to have an opportunity to hang out with Kara all night, take her for a spin on the dancefloor, maybe take her back to her apartment afterwards. She did _not_ —but if she thought about getting to do all that while she was inquiring after caterers and making a list of people to be invited, it only served as a motivation.

But she didn’t get to dance with Kara today.

And she should let it rest. She should go home, be glad her device worked and she got to save the day, but her mother’s visit has set her on edge. Tension crackles right beneath her skin, thundering every time she clenches her fists, and she knows going home would be a mistake now.

Just thinking about Kara takes the sting out of it and that’s all it takes to convince herself.

She is Lena Luthor, so a cab arrives two minutes after she calls for one and it takes her speedily through a quiet, serene National City. Her head rests against the window, craned upwards to see if she can spot Supergirl zipping through the sky.

“Keep the change,” she hums as she hands over a fifty dollars’ bill—she doesn’t have the time to wait around for change now, not when she’s about to knock on a girl’s door late at night to ask her for a dance. Her confidence might wane if she gives it the chance.

She climbs the stairs mentally preparing what she’s going to say, but Kara opens the door for her and all of it vanishes. Thinking becomes so difficult around Kara and that, if anything, should have been her reason to stay away.

But she loves taking risks.

“Good evening,” she says, smiling as she takes in the woman in front of her. Kara’s hair is down in damp ringlets and she has exchanged her beautiful dress for what look to be very comfortable pajamas—covered in pink kittens.

It’s absolutely endearing.

“Lena! What are you—” Kara tilts her head like a curious, inquisitive cat herself and smiles. “—doing here?” she finishes.

Lena lets Kara usher her into the apartment and looks around, to make sure the sister isn’t around this time, then turns towards the girl with the contagious smile. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” So open, so trusting.

She truly has never met a more singularly refreshing, surprising person than Kara Danvers.

“Would you dance with me?”

Kara frowns a little and chuckles heartily at the same time, and she pushes her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose as she looks at Lena intently. “I’d love to dance with you. When?”

Lena doesn’t answer, just takes one of Kara’s hands in her own and sidles up closer to her. She’s still in her dress, towering above Kara because of her heels, but none of it comes to the detriment of the beautiful moment they spin between the two of them.

Kara is pretty confident in her slow dancing. There are hints of a waltz in the way she moves with Lena’s guidance, but not a waltz Lena has ever been taught. Mostly they just move, shuffling and steps, and even once she spins Kara around before pulling her back towards her.

There is no music. They are making use of the limited space between the dining area and the living room of Kara’s apartment.

But Kara is looking at her with a million stars molten down to the brightness in her eyes, and Lena could not be happier if she tried. Her mother is the furthest thing on her mind.

She inches closer, slides her hand up Kara’s side, and watches her as she starts to slowly sway in place instead. There is a visible intake of breath, more being flustered, a small smile. They have never been quite this close before.

“In romantic comedies this would be the moment we kiss... or get interrupted.”

Kara smiles bashfully. “I hope we don’t get interrupted.”

Lena feels a deep flutter in her gut and a big smile threatens to work itself onto her face, but she doesn’t give it the chance. In true, dramatic Luthor fashion she dips Kara and bends down to kiss her. It doesn’t last long, because she severely underestimated how much effort it would cost to keep the position, but her whole body still feels charged because of it.

Kara puts a hand on the back of her neck and Lena gladly lets herself be pulled into a new one.

By the time Lena breaks away from Kara’s mouth for more than a few seconds she notices she has finessed the other up against a couch and smeared red lipstick all over her mouth.

Chuckling, she steps back. “I got a little carried away.”

“That’s—” She takes a shaky breath. “That’s okay. Do you—maybe want to stay? I was just about to watch a movie when you got here.”

Lena doesn’t even have to think about what to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
